


Thief's sole treasure

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Amnesia, Hero on memories only, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Even as his head is void of memories, Erik remembers one thing.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Thief's sole treasure

As the waves rocked back and forth, Erik tried to placate the headache that filled his head.

It had been… A while, since he woke up to this place. Since then, he mostly stuck to the seashore, wandering a bit further in from time to time.

He couldn’t say he remembered anything, other than his own name… And yet.

_ Straight hair, somewhat brown, somewhat blond, purple clothes, marked hand _ .

The headache that oftenly came alongside trying to remember anything hit him once again. Just who is that person? How come he is the only thing that Erik’s mind recalls, other his own name?

Laying on the ground, he thinks. He knows nothing about the person. Not his personality, the way he laughs, how his voice sounds, nothing, only his face, and the fact he feels so, so warm.

With the pretty face still on his mind, Erik gives in, and shifts around, going from laying in the ground to sitting down, and then getting on all fours, knees and elbows against the sand, letting his hands reach his pants. Just why… Why does he adore this man so much to the point of doing this with him in mind?

Steadily, the rhythm of his hand and his breath increased. The image almost grew clearer, as the rogue’s fantasizing filled in the gaps with his own desires, of both knowing who that was, and granting him the greatest delights in the world. Please, let me adore you. Please let me caress you and fill you with utmost joy. Please, please, please…

With his body demanding the release, Erik came, covering his hand and the ground under him as he treasured the one person he was sure he loved.

Still breathing hurriedly, he let himself roll to the side, with the moon being the only thing around, looking down on him.

Exhausted, sleep finally caught him, taking the thief to a dreamland that was still empty of inhabitants.


End file.
